Connector is a commonly used component in communication equipment. Opposite ends of the common connector are connected to two electrical components respectively. When a design deviation of the electrical component emerges, the connector is difficult to connect with the electrical component. At the time, even though the electrical component is connected to the connector, a relative greater stress is generated, and an electrical performance is greatly influenced, therefore, a tolerance insensitive is poor.